If it Rained Fire
by Redwut
Summary: Rainfire is a dangerous hybrid with an idea for good but the motives for bad. So when his plan to take over Pyrrhia is leaked, only Amberblaze and her friends can stop him, but what will it take to succeed? At what costs could winning be? Watch as feuds are made, friendships are bonded, and old enemies re-arise to power for better or for worse. (This story isn't dead!)
1. Prologue

**Alright, so here is the prologue! Sorry, no OCs in this but in the next chapter there will be plenty.**

Prologue:

"Come ON, we have to keep moving!" Said a male dragon. He was looking over his shoulder at a crimson-coloured female Skywing holding a newborn dragonet. After a long night of flying, they had decided to stop to walk as they approached their destination. "It's not far ahead."

The female looked on uneasily, then down at her dragonet, fast asleep. "I don't know about this. What if we could raise her ourself?" She said hopefully. The dragon ahead sighed. "I've already told you multiple times, dear. We can't raise her back in the Sky Kingdom!" He trekked onwards, quickening his pace. "The Kingdom won't accept her. They will find out that I am her father, and..." his voice trailed off as their destination came into view.

"Possibility." He breathed. He smiled at the Skywing behind him and raced on ahead. She followed close behind him and approached the area. They slowed down and took it all in, because this is where their daughter was to be raised.

Silent as scavengers, the crept up to the entrance, where two tired-looking Sandwings stood guard. One jerked awake and straightened his posture, elbowing his friend, who then just blinked at the newcomers. "Who are you, and what is your business here?" Said the first Sandwing. His eyes then widened with shock as he recognized the dragon in front of him. "R-Rainfire." He studdered. Then he pointed his spear at him. "You are not wanted here!" He spat. Rainfire slithered closer.

"So you've heard of me." He said, sounding faintly amused.  
"Who hasn't?" Growled the Sandwing bravely. "Who hasn't heard of _Rainfire_. The murderous animus. The dragon that killed so many others just for _peace_ and _unity._ Let me tell you something, Rainfire! Peace and unity doesn't come from murder!" Rainfire spat at the sand underfoot. It turned black and gooey, and the Sandwing jumped back. "So it is true." He began, but Rainfire cut him off.

"Yes, I am part Skywing, and part of that stupid, lazy Rainwing tribe." He said. "Though it does have some benefits..." he glanced at his pile of poison. "What is your name, Sandwing?" He asked slyly.

"Heatwave."  
"Well, Heatwave, I need a favour." Rainfire hissed.

"Why would we do a favour for you? You're a murderer!" Cried the other Sandwing, who was silent for much longer than she usually is. Rainfire whipped around.

"I killed for a good cause! All dragons should at least listen to me!" He roared.

"Keep it down, won't you? You'll wake up all of Possibility!" Said the female Skywing, finally speaking. She put her dragonet down in the sand.  
"Crimson." Heatwave bowed. She looked at his shivering body smugly.

" _Queen_ Crimson." She smiled widely, as if she missed being feared like this. "Now, listen closely. You will do as I say, or else your death will come a bit sooner then you wanted." Heatwave nodded, but the other Sandwing just glared at her. The Queen glared back. "What's your name." Crimson demanded.

"Sandheart."  
"Hmmm. Such a noble name. It would be a shame for your tribe to lose such a noble dragon." She flicked her tongue in and out, stepping closer to Sandheart. Sandheart did not move, and braced herself for a fight. "You must understand that Rainfire and I are no fools. We know the ins and outs of the whole of Phyria, and have killed dragons like you quicker then you could say 'fly'."  
Rainfire flinched but kept his ground as she said this. Sandheart looked her right in the eye.  
"Try me." She growled, and spat at Crimson's face. Crimson reared up and struck Sandheart right on her eye, and prepared to strike again but stopped when she heard Rainfire's silencing hiss.

"STOP! We can't fight now, my queen. These dragons could help us." He looked at Sandheart, who was clutching her bleeding eye. "I am deeply sorry, Sandheart. But we have a huge favour that we need to ask." He looked at Heatwave. "Will you take our dragonet to raise?" He ventured. Heatwave narrowed his eyes.

"And why exactly can't you take her yourself?" He asked. Crimson stepped forward.

"Because eventually questions will be raised about her father." she hesitated. "She will be treated differently when she is suspected of being an animus. Rainfire... he has killed too many. Murdered the innocent." Rainfire bit back a retort and looked down.

"If anyone found out that I was her father, well, her life could be jeopardized." He looked back up. "Please. I'm begging you. Please take in our dragonet. Our daughter. Our..." he gulped. "Amberblaze." He smiled. Heatwave looked at the small dragonet, peacefully asleep and unaware of her future being on the line.

"Okay. We'll take her in."


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1! Thank you guys for being so patient, I was having a bit of trouble posting it for some reason. So, here it is:**

Amberblaze looked down at the dragons below her. She had never seen so many different dragons in one place! Beside her, her friends Cobra and Storm watched. They sat on a rooftop looking down over the Phyria-Possibility market. This market was something that was just introduced recently, to help dragons bond.

Cobra waved at a Skywing-Seawing hybrid below. "Hi, Swift!" Swift Current looked up at them from her table that she was setting up.

"Hey Cobra! Hi Storm and Amber!" They waved back and she continued to set up her table, putting out antiques like mirrors and necklaces. Amber looked around the market and noticed dragons that she hadn't seen before; a Nightwing holding multiple pots, an Icewing carrying his canvases, and a large purple Rainwing with a basket of fruit. They all hurried to a table and set up their stuff, just as many others were doing. Amber watched as the Icewing set up his table with a Mudwing, and they talked cheerfully like old friends. She then turned her eyes to the next table, which sat a large Nightwing with tiny glasses that sat on the brim of his nose, and dozens of scrolls were sprawled out in front of him. He was going through them, then yelling out their title. As he yelled his first title, a Seawing stumbled forward and grabbed it. Amber was relieved to see the Seawing pay for it and not steal it. Happiness soared throughout Amber.

 _This is how it should be. All the dragons bonding, being friends, not starting fights._ Then Amber's eyes shifted to where she saw a shadowed movement, down on the other end of the market.

"Hey, Cobra." She nudged her friend.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes still on the market scene.

"Is that... Snakebite?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah... what's he doing-" Cobra cut himself off when Snakebite emerged from the shadows and began to walk behind all the tables. Storm leaned forward and nearly fell off the roof when Snakebite nabbed a scroll from the large Nightwing. Cobra caught Storm just in time before she fell off the roof, and she scrambled back up.

"Did you see that? He just stole that scroll!" Storm exclaimed. As they watched, Snakebite snatched a mango from the Rainwing, a necklace from Swift, a small pot from a Nightwing, and then slithered by the Icewing and Mudwing's table and nabbed a painting.

"C'mon, we have to do something!" Amber hissed as she swooped down to Snakebite.

"Amber, wait!" Cobra cried before following, and Storm followed behind him. Other dragons had begun to notice the thefts, and were yelling at him. Snakebite quickly ran into a shadowed alley, closely followed by a crowd of dragons, screeching and screaming. The Mudwing that sat with the Icewing ran the other way with a determined look on his face, leaving the Icewing bewildered. "Hey, follow that Mudwing. He knows what he's doing!" Cobra shouted over the crowd. Amber and Storm followed. The Mudwing raced down another alley, then he ran through a street. Amber looked ahead and saw Snakebite race out right in front of him.

"STOP!" The Mudwing yelled. Obviously, Snakebite kept running. They were close on his tail, now.

 ***WARNING: SOME RANDOMNESS AHEAD (this is for you Xtremesilly1563)***

Just as he was about to get to an open spot to fly away, a Nightwing fell out of a tree. "Shkumptinfupsywumps!" He shouted as he landed on top of Snakebite. "Well, I just foiled a robbery." He said, breaking the 4th wall.

"Darkclaw, who are you talking to?" Storm asked, looking around.

"Oh, just... the audience."

"What audience?"

"Sbergalergertyuiwa!" He screeched and ran away. As he was running, he slammed into the Icewing that was selling art with the Mudwing. "Ahghg!" The Icewing screamed in terror as he hit Darkclaw, dropping his canvases. "What the heck?" He flurried around, trying to collect his stuff.

Snakebite groaned and attempted to get up, but was hit back down by the Mudwing. "Give. Me. That. Stuff." He growled. Snakebite spat at the Mudwing.

"In your dreams, ( **dragon swear word** )!" Snakebite shot. The Mudwing roared with fury and swiped his talons along Snakebite's face, creating a large gash.

"HAND IT OVER!" The gash bled down Snakebite's face. He cried out in pain, his tail lashed and he struggled under the Mudwing's weight. Finally giving up, Snakebite pulled out the stuff he stole from underneath him and moaned.

"My painting!" The Icewing dropped all his stuff once more and scrambled over to where his painting was, in Snakebites talons. "Give me that!" He tore it out of his claws. "Oh, my beautiful, beautiful painting..." he looked down at what was left of his canvas.

"It's alright, Rime. You can paint another one." The Mudwing reassured.

"Not one like that." A single tear ran down his face. "I wasn't even planning on selling it. You don't understand, Sobek."

"I do. It's okay." Sobek put his wing around Rime. Then he looked back at Snakebite. "Look what you've done!" He hissed. "This painting was worth a fortune!"

"I know. Why do you think I stole it?" Snakebite growled back. They started to rummage through the pile of stolen goods.

"A mango? Why would he steal that?" Storm questioned.

"Because when your not in the rainforest, they cost a lot!" Snakebite hissed.

"Swift's necklace!" Cobra held up a shiny silver chain with a large sapphire pendant. Cobra eyed the necklace. "Why did you steal _this?_ " He asked. Snakebite thought for a moment, then answered. "It looked...valuable." He mumbled. Amber could tell that he knew more than he was letting on, but she did not push him any further. She studied it closely.

Suddenly, someone screamed behind them. They all turned (except Rime, he was busy collecting his paintings) to see Borealis running as fast as she could away from an angry mob. "Help! They think that I was the one who stole their stuff!" She yelped as she raced past them. The mob slowed down to a stop when they saw Snakebite laying on the ground.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from somewhere in the back. "Why'd we stop?"

"Because we found the actual thief, moron." Someone else yelled back.

"Who are you calling a moron?"

"Your all morons! I told you, we were following the wrong dragon!" Another dragon cried.

"Shut UP!"

"No, YOU SHUT UP!"

"Why don't you both just shut up so we can pummel this guy?" Another one yelled.

"Fine. Where is he?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm no taller than you are!"

"I see him! He's trying to get away!"

"That's my tail, idiot."

"Well its not my fault your tail looks like an ugly thief!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY?!" Amber cringed as she saw the crowd part for two dragons to fight. One of them was the large purple Rainwing who was selling the fruit, and the other was a Rainwing with blue and green scales.

"Jaguar!" Sobek cried. The purple dragon immediately stopped fighting. "Sobek!" She scrambled out of the other dragon's grip and ran over to him. "I didn't even know you were here!" She nudged him affectionately. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He replied.

Cobra looked over Amber's shoulder."Oceanwing...?" Cobra titled his head to the side. The other Rainwing sat up awkwardly.

"Oh, hey Cobra." She said quietly, embarrassed. The mob awkwardly watched.

"Can I go now?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, sure." Someone else answered. The crowd began to disperse as they all went their separate directions, two dragging Snakebite along with them. An awkward silence fell over the remaining group of dragons.

"So, who wants to buy a painting?" Rime asked meekly.

 **Okay! So I realize that is may seem a bit rushed (please don't even bother telling me that it's rushed), but I wanted to introduce as many characters as possible. Emperor and Scorpion will be in the next chapter, don't worry! Also Shadowruby and Anaconda will be introduced soon enough. (Also the next chapter is Emperor's POV). BTW the name "If it Rained Fire" is just a play on words (you know... Rainfire? The main bad guy?) and it does not mean it is actually going to "Rain Fire"... or is it? XD**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	3. Chapter 2

**And Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, I was busy.**

Emperor's POV:

Emperor stood before his boss, distractedly drawing shapes in the sand. Beside him, a Sandwing stood, watching the dragon that stood before them.

"Here. I need you to bring them to me. All of them." Their boss hissed. He handed them each three hundred gold pieces.

"So, all the hybrids we can find..." The Sandwing said warily.

"Yes! Just hybrids. I need them. Especially the Skywing-Rainwing one."

Emperor gulped. He means Amberblaze. He looked down at his talons. _I can't do this,_ he thought. _She's my sister. I know we may be adopted kin, but still..._ his thoughts trailed off as he felt the weight of the gold coins, heavy in his talons. _This could buy me a better life. I could forget about her, and forget about Rainfire._

He looked up at his boss, who looked him right in the eye, almost daring him to question his orders. So he didn't.

 _No. I will rebel. I can't take this crap anymore._

Emperor looked behind his boss, where a dark Nightwing sat, her red eyes gleaming in the dark. _No. she has no eyes._ He stepped back warily as he noticed that this dragon had rubies in place of her normal eyes. Rainfire smiled wickedly.

"So you've noticed my newest recruit." He flicked his tongue in and out. "This is Shadowruby." Shadowruby stepped forward, her ruby eyes seeming to see right through Emperor. He shuddered. "She is my new animus." Rainfire explained.

"But... you're an animus." The Sandwing tilted his head to the side. Shadowruby looked at Rainfire.

"What?" Her voice was smooth and almost innocent, but his gut told Emperor that she was not one to trust. Rainfire flicked the Sandwing with his tail and gave him a deadly look, then turned back to Shadowruby.

"Scorpion's only kidding." _He's lying to her._ Emperor thought. _And she's going to believe him._ Scorpion shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh." Shadowruby said plainly. Now Emperor almost felt sorry for her.

"What are you two waiting for? Bring me those hybrids!" Rainfire's tail lashed with impatience.

Scorpion took off down the next alley way, not waiting for Emperor at all.

"Hey!" He called after the Sandwing. Scorpion was starting to get on his nerves. Rainfire watched them go, his eyes lingering on Emperor especially, then he flew off with Shadowruby right behind him.

Emperor caught up as Scorpion came to a stop. He signalled for silence, and pointed through their shadowy hiding place to a group of about eight dragons, most of them hybrids. He smiled. It was them. _But I can't._ He thought as he saw Amber. _I can't betray her trust._

"Scorpion. I need to tell you something." Emperor ventured. Scorpion put a claw over his snout, signalling silence once again. "No, seriously. I can't do this."

"Why?" Scorpion hissed back.

"Because one of them is my sister." Emperor blurted. Scorpion looked surprised.

"But-"

"I know. None of them look even remotely like me. That's because Amber is my adoptive sister."

Scorpion looked even more surprised. "What...?"

"Look. Why can't you just understand? I'm not doing this!" Emperor was losing his patience with every word spoken.

Then Scorpion smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"I was planning on rebelling, too." He said. "I'm sick of Rainfire ordering me around."

Emperor's eyes widened. "Really? But you're such a _loyal slave_ to him!"

"Wow, thanks." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But I've been thinking about this for a while, before you came." He smiled. "How about we join those dragons?" He said, jerking his head in the hybrid's and other's direction. "We'll really get on Rainfire's nerves then."

"Well, I was gonna go with Amber anyways. I'm a hybrid. I'll fit right in. You? No. No one even knows you."

"You do." Scorpion pointed out.

"So? Why would I care about you anyway?" Emperor hissed. Scorpion looked taken aback.

"But- I thought-"

"I don't care what you thought. You're not coming with me. And even if you did, how could I trust that you're not just spying for Rainfire?"

"I swear I'm not!"

"Just go away. _You're not coming with me_." Emperor whipped around and walked towards the group of dragons, the faintest knot of guilt building in his stomach.

As he revealed his self, Amber quickly noticed him.

"Emperor!" She rushed towards him. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I've had... stuff...to do." He mumbled.

"Who's that?" Oceanwing asked. Emperor turned to see Scorpion walking out of the shadows. Anger burned through his body. _I told him to go away,_ he thought, _why can't he leave me alone?_

 _"_ Hi, I'm Scorpion, and I'm Emperor's _best_ friend!" Scorpion mocked. Emperor glared at him.

"Amber, I need to talk to you." Emperor hissed urgently.

"Whatever you have to say can be said us all, you know." Scorpion said. _Oh, so now your just part of the group?_ Emperor stared daggers at him, flicking his tail back and forth.

"Well?" Borealis prompted. He reluctantly spoke for them all to hear.

"I'm not really sure how to put this, so I'll just say it how it is: Rainfire wants all of the hybrids that he can find." He said flatly. They all gasped.

"Wait, who?" Rime questioned. Emperor rolled his eyes. _Some dragons are just clueless._

"Rainfire, the legendary murderer? Animus, hybrid? Giant massacre at Scorpion Den in a protest rally?" Cobra hinted. "Do you seriously not know who he is?"

"Oh, I know who he is!" Rime said.

"So why does he want the hybrids?" Borealis asked. Scorpion fidgeted with his talons, then looked up.

"I know why." He answered. "I know almost all his plans." He hesitated. "But we need a more private place to talk." He glanced around the alley, clearly noticing all the shadows where dragons could hide. Amber spoke up.

"I know a place." She glanced at Emperor. "Our home." She smiled. Emperor nodded.

"Yes, that's perfect. I'm sure Sandheart and Heatwave won't mind."

 **Aaaaannnnddd there we go! Another finished chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and once again, please don't bother telling me that it's rushed. My writing always seems rushed and it's not like I'm going to become a famous author (though I wish I was)**

 **Next POV: Sobek!**

 **And Questions of the Chapter!:**

 **1\. Who do you ship so far? ;)**

 **2\. Who is your favourite character so far? (Or what was your favourite scene?)**

 **3\. And of course... what do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with stuff. Also to Guest: Rapture will appear in the next chapter, don't worry!**

They approached the open door to Amber and Emperor's house. They walked in to find Sandheart busy in their small kitchen preparing dinner, and Heatwave reading a scroll. Sobek flinched when she saw Sandheart's eye, it was filled only by white marble, and a scar shot through it like it was scratched out. "How was the market, Amber?" Sandheart asked.

"It was good, mom." Amber said distractedly. "Can my friends come in? We'll go straight to the basement, I promise."

"Of course." Sandheart nodded. Her one eye widened when she saw all the dragons who were coming in. "Amberblaze! Why so many?"

"Um... I have a lot of friends..?" Amber tried.

"Okay, but don't make a mess down there." Then she saw Emperor. "Emperor! Oh, we haven't seen you in ages!" Sandheart flicked Heatwave's ear.

"Ow! What?" He hissed. Then he too saw their oldest son. "Emperor! Where have you been?"

"I've been places. Bye!" Emperor said hastily, desperate to get away from his adoptive parents. He rushed down into the basement with the others trailing behind him. Amber stayed up, watching Sobek. He was hesitating at the door, and he kept glancing behind him.

"It's alright, Sobek. You're aloud in." Amber joked. Sobek sighed.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should just go back to the market with Jaguar. Besides, I barely know you and your friends. I only met you a couple of minute ago."

"Friendship isn't measured by time." Amber replied, taking his wing. "Let's go. Rime is waiting for you!" She led him into the basement with the others, who had made theirselves comfortable. Cobra dropped all the stuff that Snakebite had stolen in the middle.

"Before you start talking, Scorpion, I'd like to ask something. What the heck is this?" He asked, holding up the sapphire necklace and looking at Swift.

"I-I'm not quite sure. My mother gave it to me and I didn't mean for it to get stolen, to be honest I didn't mean to put it on the table to sell in the first place." Swift hesitated. "But it does radiate some sort of... I don't know... power?"

"Could it be animus-touched?" Oceanwing piped up.

"Maybe. But it hasn't really changed me since I've worn it. Then again, I hardly wear it anyway." Swift replied. Sobek studied the sapphire in the middle of the necklace. Swift was right, it did seem to radiate some sort of power. _Could it really be animus-touched?_ Sobek thought about all the scrolls that he had read. He remembered reading about an ancient dragon named Darkstalker. _He was an animus, wasn't he?_ Sobek put his talons to his head, trying to think. _But he's old and surely none of his stuff could be around_ _today._ He thought about other animuses. _Stonemover? No, he hated using his power._

Suddenly Amber stood up.

"I know someone who could help us. I'll be right back." She dashed out. Sobek exchanged a bewildered glance with Swift.

"Wherever you're going, I'm coming too!" Cobra followed, right on Amber's tail.

 **Alright! Next chapter is Cobra's POV. And once again, Rapture will be in the next chapter. As always, please review!**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter, people! To those who did not see their OC in a previous chapter or in this one, I'm sorry. I have so many OCs to work with and I try to use them all in each chapter but it's quite hard. Anyway, here we go.**

Cobra's POV:

Rapture's home. Of course! Rapture would know if it was animus-touched! He always had a knack for these things, oddly enough. _But he was extremely introverted_. Amber knocked her talons on his door, holding the necklace firmly in her claws. Instead of Rapture answering the door, a Sandwing answered.

"Oh hey Amber!" Said the Sandwing. _Who's this?_ Cobra thought.

"Dune! What are you doing here?" Amber asked cheerfully. Dune held out a scroll.

"I came to borrow a scroll from Rapture. Man, his place is like a library!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, it sure is." She looked past Dune. "Rapture?" She called. Dune stepped aside, and there stood the Seawing.

He smiled shyly. "Hi, Amberblaze." He looked at Cobra. "Hey Cobra."

"You know, could just call her Amber." Cobra shot. Rapture shrunk back a bit. Guilt flood into Cobra. _Why did I do that?_ He looked at Amber. _Because she deserves respect_. He shook his head. _Is that really it?_

"I need you for something. Can you come to my place?" She asked. Rapture's eyes widened.

"Really? I mean, sure!" Rapture responded. _Was this dragon serious?_ Cobra thought grumpily. "Hey, Dune. Wanna come?" Amber asked politely.

Dune shrugged. "Sure, why not. I got no where else to go anyway." He followed them. Amber led the way to her place, Rapture nervously following, his small satchel swinging on his neck. _What does he even carry in that?_ Cobra thought. He sped up to fall in step beside Amber, gently brushing her wing with his. Rapture watched them awkwardly, trying to walk beside Amber but not getting enough room on the path. Dune walked alongside Cobra and cast sidelong glances at Rapture. They finally reached Amber's place and walked inside, Rapture trailing behind them.

Sandheart looked up. "Now, who's this?" She asked.

"This is my friend Rapture and my friend Dune." Amber replied, heading straight for the basement. Rapture waved subtly while Dune nodded politely and followed. When they got down there they found Scorpion telling a story, with Storm, Swift, Oceanwing, Borealis, Rime and Sobek watching closely. Emperor sat in the corner, glaring at Scorpion and occasionally looking down at a scroll he was reading. Cobra studied Emperor. _Why was he avoiding Scorpion?_

"Then I quickly grabbed the treasure and slithered out, and they never suspected it was me." Scorpion finished.

"How could you steal something from Queen Two-Tail herself?" Storm asked, wide-eyed. "Yeah, she's vicious!" Borealis added.

"Disrespecting your own Queen? That's a laugh." Emperor sneered. Scorpion glared at him.

"And what would you know about respect?" Scorpion snapped.

"I know that betraying your own Queen isn't really in the 'respect' category." Emperor shot back. Scorpion stared at him, then noticed Amber and Cobra were back.

"Hey! What up? Who's that?" He asked, looking at Rapture.

"Hey, it's, uh, what's-his-name, uhhhhmmmmm..." Rime closed his eyes, thinking. "Rapture?" Storm offered.

"Yeah! That's it!" Rime pointed excitedly at Rapture. "And that's Dune, right?" Dune nodded.

"Well, let's get to the point." Cobra grumbled. "Rapture, do you know what this is?" He questioned, holding up Swift's necklace. Rapture studied it.

"May I?" He asked, reaching for the necklace.

"Go ahead." Swift replied. Rapture took the necklace in his claws and studied it. Then he reached into his satchel and pulled out a long scroll. _So that's what he keeps in there._ _A ginormous scroll._ Cobra concluded. Rapture unrolled the scroll and ran his talon down the page, occasionally stopping to read a bit.

"Alright, its definitely animus-touched, that's for sure." He said, almost to himself. He looked back at the necklace. "But..." he looked closer. "No, it can't be a..." he looked back and forth between his scroll and the necklace.

"Swift. Where did you get this." He looked right at Swift, an eerie seriousness in his tone of voice. Swift fidgeted nervously.

"I got it from my mother." She hesitated. "But I'm not quite sure where my mother got it from..." she thought about it. "She said she got it from the market at a reasonable price, but back then markets were very few. I didn't believe her then, and I don't believe her now."

"Where's your mother now?" Rapture asked.

"Dead." Swift replied, looking him right in the eye. "She died a while back, when she went out and never came back. Turns out she was a criminal. I hate her, but this necklace is all I have left of her..." her voice trailed off.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Rapture questioned. Swift shook her head. Rapture took a deep breath. "Well, I'm almost one-hundred percent sure that this is one of the three long lost... dreamvisitors."

 **And another chapter done! Also quick note: Conra doesn't hate Rapture. Cobra is actually jealous of Rapture because he thinks Rapture has a crush on Amberblaze. Cobra is very protective of Amber. Anyway, please review! (I honestly love reviews, they fill me with joy)**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is! The next chapter! Sorry for the long wait. And the dreamvisitor _is_ attached to the necklace, for those of you who were wondering.**

Swift Current's POV

She gasped. _A dreamvisitor? How?_ She shifted her wings uncomfortably. _This whole time... my mother had given me... a long lost treasure?_ "No... how?" Swift questioned.

"Yada yada yada, it's a dreamvisitor, wow that's great and all but Scorpion, weren't you going to tell us about Rainfire's plans?" Emperor looked expectantly at Scorpion, who was still gawking at the dreamvisitor. He realized what Emperor said and sat up straight.

"Oh yeah." He thought for a moment, though everyone else was still staring the dreamvisitor. "Okay. Everyone listen up!" Everyone turned and looked at him. "Rainfire has this idea that all the tribes should unite. He wants all the hybrids because he has already figured out that they will be the easiest to pursue. He has realized that hybrids, since their parents are from different tribes, will most likely agree with him before any other dragons. So, he wants as many as he can find." He pulled out a sack of gold coins. "He gave me and-" Emperor flicked him hard with his tail, making Scorpion wince in pain.

"Shut up." He muttered. Scorpion looked at Amber and nodded.

"I mean, he gave me three-hundred gold coins to capture as many hybrids that I could find. He figured that since the Phyria-Possibility market was going on, more hybrids would come and take part in the 'fun' or whatever. He was right. On a different note, he also killed the Icewing Queen Shard, by the way."

Borealis gasped, and Rime shrugged. "She deserved it." He muttered.

"He did this because she had sent an Icewing patrol to go and try to kill him, after reported sightings of him near their kingdom. The whole patrol was slaughtered, and he ordered his animus to create a plague. This was the beginning of _Icebleuia,_ otherwise known as the _Blue Ice Plague."_

Swift shivered. This plague had killed so many in the Ice Kingdom, and had slowly killed Queen Shard herself, leaving her daughters Flurry and Freeze at competition.

"The way this plague worked was you could get it just by being near a victim of it. You slowly get colder and colder, hour by hour, day by day, and your scales turn more blue as you get colder. You got a fever and were very tired and you got piercing headaches. It was designed for Icewings to 'finally know what cold was', as Rainfire said. He tested it on me, then ordered his animus to cure me, and let me tell ya, you do NOT want _Icebleuia."_ He shook his head.

"Anyways, yeah, he wants to create an army of followers to help him take over each kingdom. He almost had the Ice Kingdom, but then his animus Anaconda snapped and went crazy, tried to kill him, almost killed me, then flew away. Don't know where she went, and I don't really want to see her again. SO! Basically he is trying to take over Pyrrhia. I also know where he's going to strike next: back to the Ice Kingdom. He knows that they're weak and vulnerable."

"So we have to help them!" Borealis blurted. Scorpion nodded.

"That's what I think. But he also has a new animus named-"

"Shadowruby." Emperor finished, his eyes out of focus.

"Wait, how do you know?" Sobek asked Emperor.

"I know stuff too, ya know." Emperor huffed.

Scorpion rolled his eyes and continued. "Yes, her name is Shadowruby. She is an animus that he will get a lot out of for awhile, until she snaps too."

"So he just uses animuses until they're crazy, then gets a new one?" Storm said. "That's... cold-hearted." Swift pondered.

"Yeah, probably because he _is_ cold-hearted." Dune answered.

"Anyways, he will be heading to the Ice Kingdom soon, so we better get a move on if we want to stop him!" Scorpion concluded.

"Wait, so we're just going to leave? Just like that?" Sobek questioned.

"Well, who else is going to stop him? We're the only ones that know." Storm replied. "Plus, we have Scorpion. He knows Rainfire." Oceanwing pointed out.

"So let's go!" Amber said enthusiastically.

"Wait, wait, wait." Cobra stopped Amber. "Let's think this through. This will be dangerous."

"Yeah. I know."

"So you still want to go?"

"Of course! It's my first real adventure, Cobra! Don't worry so much." She nudged his wing.

"I'm just worried..." He began.

"About what? I'm going to die?" At those words Cobra flinched. "Newsflash, Cobra, we're all gonna die someday. Let's make it worth while." She grinned.

"Let's go, guys!" Rime said. "This'll be great!" Swift glanced around. _Did they really know what they were getting themselves into?_

 ** _Aaaannnndd another chapter done!_ Yay! Yes, they all agreed to go for the sake of the plot, so DON'T QUESTION ME. Next POV is undecided, sorry. It might be Cobra, but then again I might change that. As always, please review and have a lovely day! *makes the sky turn red because why not***

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	7. Chapter 6

**What's up? Sorry, I have horrible writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

Cobra's POV

It was three days later, and they had arrived at the border of the Ice Kingdom. The cold air whipped through Cobra's scales, and it almost felt as if he was flying. Snow was beneath his talons, soft but cold, and he started to doubt their idea. _Was it wise to come here?_

"Ugh, I'm tired. Can we stop now?" Rime complained. Cobra looked up at the darkening skies.

"Yeah, I guess we should call it a night." Dune pointed to a nearby cave. "How about there?" Everyone nodded, too tired to speak. They stumbled towards the cave, and immediately collapsed. Rapture pulled out the dreamvisitor, weary from days of travel.

"Should we try this tonight?" He asked. Cobra nodded.

"You can get to sleep. I'll try it." He offered.

Rapture nodded gratefully. "Try it on me." He said wearily before he curled up and rested his head on his talons. Cobra turned the necklace in his his claws, then watched the others settle into sleep. Amber curled up beside him, and Emperor went to the farthest end of the cave, away from Scorpion. Cobra got up and went to the front of the cave to keep guard.

As he sat there studying the dreamvisitor, shuffling behind him made him turn around. He turned to see an Icewing carefully stepping around all the sleeping dragons. His scales were eerily blue and he shivered uncontrollably.

"Hey!" Cobra yelled at him. "Get out!" Cobra got up and poised his barbed tail. The Icewing flurried around, terrified of Cobra, forgetting about his frost breath. He scrambled out of the cave, but instead of going towards the Ice Kingdom, he headed straight for the Sand Kingdom. _What? Why would he..._

Cobra froze. _If he had Icebleuia, he would be freezing._ Cobra ran through the symptoms in his head. _Blue scales, fever, really cold, headaches..._ the dragon was very blue, and very... cold. _Did he have Icebleuia?_ If he did, of course he would go to the Sand Kingdom, where it was extremely hot. Worry shot through Cobra like a flame. What if his friends got it? _What if Amber got it?_ He looked at her. She was sleeping peacefully, no signs of sickness in her. _But sickness wouldn't take action that quickly anyway._ He glanced around. Why didn't he check the cave before they settled in it? _I'm so stupid! Everyone here could be infected, and it would be all my fault!_ He looked down at the necklace. _I could use this to check on them. But what if it doesn't work?_ He looked at Rapture, who he had said he would try it on.

Well, first he had to figure out how to use it. He held it tight in his claws and thought about Rapture. He thought so hard he thought his head would explode. He pictured Rapture and whispered his name and everything, but nothing happened.

He finally decided to put it to his forehead in a last attempt, and to his surprise, the world around him faded.

 _He awoke in a library, very similar to the one is Possibility. In the corner sat Rapture, reading a scroll. Cobra rolled his eyes._ He's such a scroll worm. _Desperate to get out of the dream and check on the others, he immediately awoke._

He looked at Amber and thought of her fiercely, then put the necklace to his forehead. The world dissolved again and he awoke in another dream.

 _But there was something familiar about this dream. He looked around at the sand-stone walls and immediately recognized the halls of Sirocco Education, the small school in Possibility. Then he realized; it's not a dream, it's a memory. Cobra looked to his left and his heart sunk when he saw the large Cactus Formal sign above the entrance to the gym. His heart sunk even lower when he saw Amberblaze in front of it, searching the crowd of dragons for someone. As she searched, Cobra saw himself emerge from the crowd._

 _"Amber!" He had called. He was wearing an earring and a silver chain, as well as a gold armband. Amber's face lit up when she saw him, but her vision was cut off by a large Mudwing blocking her way to him._

 _"Hey Amber, how about joining me in the Formal? You know, be my date." He said smugly._

 _"Trek, I..." she looked hopefully at Cobra. A stab of regret peirced his stomach as he watched himself just stare at Amber. It was true, he really wanted to ask Amber to the Formal. But he was afraid of Trek at the time. Trek was a huge and muscular Mudwing and Cobra was just a small scrawny Sandwing. But as Cobra watched himself let Amber down, and as he watched the hope in Amber's eyes fade away as she looked up at Trek, he knew he should of stood up to Trek._

 _He shouldn't have let Trek take Amber from him, nor should he have let Trek push him around. He watched Trek walk inside with Amber at his side. The "memory Cobra" had headed home after that moment, but the real Cobra followed Amber._

 _Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine, and the room turned icy cold. Every dragon froze, their scales blue with cold. He could see his breath billowing in front of his snout, and his own scales turn blue._

He woke up breathing heavily.

"Amber!" He called out instinctively. The others were groggily stirring after his random outburst, and the sun was hardly over the horizon. Amber lay in front of him, shivering uncontrollably. "Oh, no." He muttered. He looked around, and saw Emperor also shivering in the corner, as well as Swift and Borealis. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no..." Cobra murmured.

Scorpion shot awake. "Is someone talking? Three moons, that's loud, guys!"

"Shut up!" Emperor hissed. Scorpion studied him in horror.

"Oh, crap. You guys... have..." his words stuttered in his mouth. " _Icebleuia_." He breathed slowly.

"But how?" Storm questioned. "Who have they been in contact with that has had it?"

"There was an Icewing... in this cave." Cobra stated slowly. He put a wing around Amber, trying to warm her. She coughed and collapsed in his wing. "Why is she so weak?" Cobra demanded.

"Well, if you claim there was an Icewing in this cave with Icebleuia, that's why." Scorpion deadpanned.

"Wait, how come some of us are unaffected?" Storm asked.

"Well, it all depends on your immune system and heritage."

"Heritage?"

"Sandwings are immune to _Icebleuia_ , some Skywings are and some Rainwings are. It all depends on the luck of the draw. It's sorta random."

"Well, I'm part Skywing and I'm unaffected." Storm told him.

"That means you have a strong immune system and you're one of the lucky ones who are immune to the disease." Scorpion explained.

"Is that why I'm unaffected?" Oceanwing questioned. Scorpion nodded.

"Yes. Amber was just unlucky and her body wasn't able to prevent the disease. I guess it spread quite fast and-"

He was cut off by Rime hopping over him and making a dash for the cave entrance. "Count me out!" He yelled. Scorpion grabbed Rime's tail and pulled him back.

"C'mon, I promise I won't let you get the plague." Scorpion reassured.

Sobek stepped forward shakily. "You and me both, man." He said, nervously looking around at the sick dragons.

"Okay, so since we have dragons who are sick, we should probably leave them here. They won't be fit for travel." Scorpion pointed out.

"No! If Amber stays, I stay!" Cobra declared.

"Uh, well, we'll need some people to stay back anyway, so yeah..." Scorpion scanned the cave.

"I'll stay." Storm offered. "I'm immune to the sickness, so I'll be fine."

"Me too. We'll look after the sick ones." Oceanwing agreed.

Scorpion nodded. "Yes. Cobra, Storm and Oceanwing will stay and look after Amber, Emperor, Swift and Borealis."

"I don't need to be looked after!" Emperor hissed.

"Shut up." Scorpion grumbled. Emperor glared at him and turned his head.

"Sobek, Rime, Rapture, Dune and I will go to the Ice Kingdom. We'll try to warn them, and you guys can stay with the dreamvisitor and look out for Rainfire and his gang. Dreamvisit me if you see anything suspicious." Scorpion concluded. Cobra looked at the dragons who were sick. _Will they be okay?_

"Cobra, don't worry. We'll find them a cure." Scorpion thought for a moment. "All we need is an Animus..."

Rapture shifted uncomfortably and glanced behind him. _What's that guy hiding?_ Cobra thought suspiciously.

"Well! We better get going, guys!" Dune concluded.

 **So! Here are the groups:**

 **Staying: Cobra, Storm, and Oceanwing looking after Amber, Emperor, Swift and Borealis**

 **Going: Sobek, Rime, Rapture, Dune and Scorpion (no girls wtf)**

 **So, as mentioned before, I'm having horrible writer's block. I do have the next chapter ready but I'll play around with it for a bit before I decide on posting it. Next POV: Emperor's!**

 **Also if anyone has any ideas, PM me or put them in the reviews!**

 **As always, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	8. Chapter 7

**Jello, my dudes! What up? Here's another chappie:**

Emperor's POV

A few hours after Scorpion's group left.

 _Ugh._ Emperor thought. _I'm stuck with this stupid-ass plague thing and I'm just a burden!_

Emperor sulked shivering in the corner. He was getting colder each hour that passed, but he refused help from Cobra, Storm and Oceanwing.

Emperor glanced at Amber, who was shivering really badly. _Why can't I do anything right!_ Emperor scolded himself. _I should have checked this cave before we settled. Then Amber and I would be alright._ He looked at Swift and Borealis. _Poor Borealis. She'll have it pretty hard, considering she's part Icewing._ He turned to Swift. _And she's like Amber. She was unlucky, being part Skywing._ Emperor looked down at his talons. _What about that Rapture guy? He was looking pretty suspicious..._

Emperor looked behind himself, where the cave seemed to continue. _Huh. Maybe I'll just explore a bit._ He got up slowly, shivering with every movement. _Damn this stupid plague thing._ Careful not to wake the others, he shuffled down the cave. As he went, he illuminated his steps every once in a while with a burst of flame.

Suddenly, he heard scuttling ahead. Emperor took a deep breath. _Whatever that is, it's my chance to prove that I'm not a worthless brother._ He smirked. _Maybe I'll show that Cobra guy up. He doesn't deserve Amber, no one does. Her heart is too kind for him..._ He illuminated his steps again.

"Ssssss..." hissed something in the darkness. Emperor strained to see through the darkness after his flame. He blasted the ground with fire and created a bonfire, brightening what looked like an entirely different cave. A shadowing figure stood at the other end. "Ssssss..."

"What the hell? Stop 'ssssss'-ing! What do you want?!" Emperor yelled at it. The figure stepped forward.

"R-Rainfire?" A feminine voice spoke, almost wicked.

"I'm not Rainfire. Actually, I'm trying to KILL Rainfire!" Emperor spat. A Nightwing stepped into the light of the bonfire, her eyes seeming to pierce his scales. Emperor stepped back. "Who are you?"

"So you say you want to kill Rainfire?" She flicked her tongue.

"Yes, I JUST SAID THAT. Now, who are you?"

"How are the Icewings... after their plague?" The Nightwing stared into the fire eerily.

"Holy crap, they're PLAGUED, OBVIOUSLY. Now WHO ARE YOU?!" Emperor was loosing his patience.

"You are shivering. Do you have _Iceblueia?"_ She asked, noting his spasms of shivers. A headache started to pierce Emperor's skull.

"HOLY SHIT, LADY. YES I HAVE ICE-WHATEVER-IA, WHO ARE YOU?!" Emperor roared.

"Well, I am the one who gave that plague."

"YOU-wait, what?" Emperor peered closer. But the Nightwing's thoughts were somewhere else.

"Rainfire... I hate him. So much. He made me... this... this MONSTER!" She roared suddenly. "He twisted me and played with my thoughts, he drove me MAD and snapped me!" Her voiced dropped to a whisper. "I thought he loved me..." A tear rolled down her snout. "I thought he cared for me... I... I thought we would be together, after all this was over. He promised that we'd rule together. He PROMISED!" She stomped her foot. "I HATE HIM." Emperor backed up a bit, now wary of this Nightwing.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"Sometimes I forget. Sometimes I lose my name in my thoughts. I have been here, in this cave, for a long time. Time, to me, is now irrelevant. Time is just a realm that my thoughts are lost in. Time is nothing, but time is something. Because isn't nothing something? The moons will rise and fall, but the days that pass are nothing to me. But my name..." she paused. "My name.." she looked up. "My name is Anaconda."

 **Yay another chapter done! I am having horrible writer's block, so if anyone has ANY SUGGESTIONS, or ANY IDEAS, PLEASE tell me, via review or PM. Thanks! Next POV: TBA (maybe Scorpion, but I might change that)**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ay! I'm not dead! Sorry, writer's block. Anyway, here we go:**

Scorpion's POV

"Uh, Scorpion? Where are we going?" Rime asked. Scorpion rolled his eyes.

"We're going to find some Icewings, obviously."

"Wait... aren't we going to the Kingdom, though?"

"No, we have to find some Icewings outside the Kingdom. I don't think they're going to let a bunch of random dragons into their kingdom for no reason, especially when they are dealing with the plague and Queen Shard's death."

Scorpion's thoughts wandered. He remembered when he was with Rainfire, and they had found out about Queen Shard's death. He remembered the wicked smile across Rainfire's snout. _"Now Flurry and Freeze will be at competition."_ Rainfire had said. _"Then we will have the Ice Kingdom."_

Then Scorpion's thoughts wandered again. _The day I met Rainfire._ Scorpion shuddered.

 _"Mommy, what's going on?" Little Scorpion looked up at his mother as she glanced around, panicked. Cactus bombs were flying everywhere._

 _"Everything is going to be alright, dear." She reassured._

 _"Where's daddy?"_

 _"Daddy is-" His mother's voice was cut off as another cactus bomb fell. "West!" She cried out as the bomb hit the hut in front of her. "West!" She screamed as she dove into the wreckage._

 _"It's no use, sweetie." A sickening voice hissed from behind them. Rainfire emerged from the dust and smoke arising around them. He flicked his tongue in and out as he slithered forward, his poisonous fangs bared._

 _"You killed him!" Scorpion's mother was holding the limp body of her mate, fresh blood trickling down his forehead. "You killed my West!" Her fear turned to anger. "You'll pay!" She screeched as she jumped towards him._

 _"Gust! Prove yourself worthy." Rainfire stepped aside and a small Sandwing stepped foreword. Gust, despite his small figure, caught Scorpion's mother in mid air and gagged her with his talons. She wheezed and gasped in between flurries of badly aimed swipes, and Rainfire nodded in approval._

 _"Good, Gust. Now... dispose of her." Gust immediately ran away with her._

 _"Where are you taking mommy?" Scorpion asked. Rainfire hesitated._

 _"She's going... somewhere special." Rainfire replied wickedly._

 _"Why is daddy sleeping?" Scorpion looked at his dead father, blood oozing from his gashes._

 _"He was tired, that's all." Rainfire answered. "Hey, Sandwing, now you can come live with me."_

 _"But... what about mommy and daddy?" Scorpion's voice quivered._

 _"Your mother and father... you'll see them soon, don't worry." Rainfire reassured._

 _Scorpion never saw his parents again._

"Scorpion. WAKE DA HELL UP." Rime slapped Scorpion, who was just staring into empty space as they walked. He shook himself.

"Oh, sorry." He blushed a bit, and continued his walk more briskly.

Sobek tapped his shoulder. "Hey, can we stop for a rest?" He asked. Dune nodded.

"Yeah, we've been walking for a while. But my wings have been aching to fly." Dune gazed up.

"No! We can't fly, or else we'll alert other dragons of our presence!" Scorpion hissed.

Rapture nodded. "Yes, that makes sense... but we should stop to rest, Scorpion."

They headed towards an extremely small nearby cave, not nearly as large as their last one.

Inside, a few furry creature were taking refuge. Not knowing what they were, Scorpion just decided to kill them for food. After an extremely small meal, they all settled down for some rest.

Scorpion let his thoughts wander again.

 _"Scorpion, my loyal companion. Today is the day that you are going to prove yourself worthy." Rainfire hissed. Scorpion was terrified, but he was ready._

 _"W-what do I need to do?" He stuttered._

 _Rainfire spat. "First, show no weakness." Scorpion stood up straight and proud, levelling his barbed tail and flashing his sharp fangs. "Good. As for your test..." Rainfire thought for a moment. "Kill the first dragon you see." He smiled wickedly._

 _Scorpion shook in his talons. He had never killed a dragon, and wasn't planning on doing so. But Rainfire was his family now, so he had to obey._

 _"O-okay, Rainfire." He stammered and shuffled into the village in front of him._

 _He immediately spotted a Nightwing and a Skywing together. He went for the Nightwing. They were happily talking together, but then he saw a_ _dragonet, about Scorpion's age, stood beside them._

 _It was a family. The dragonet was a hybrid of the two parents, he was half Nightwing and half Skywing. Scorpion's heart hurt as he came up behind them, stealthy and quick, and immediately broke the Nightwing's neck._

 _"Mom!" The dragonet yelled. The Skywing turned around and saw Scorpion, his anger balling up inside him._

 _"Who the hell are you?!" He roared. Scorpion knew he could take the Nightwing, but this Skywing was much bigger. He glanced over at Rainfire, who ran a claw over his neck. Rainfire wanted Scorpion to kill this dragon too._

 _The Skywing leaped forward, but Scorpion was too quick for him. He dodged the blow and rolled underneath him, scratching his underbelly. The Skywing hissed in pain and managed to get a weak hit on Scorpion's upper tail, but Scorpion just brushed it aside and stabbed the Skywing with his poisonous barb. The Skywing fell to the ground in pain, and the dragonet rushed to his side._

 _"Dad!" He screeched, tears running down his face. The Skywing was already dead. The dragonet turned to Scorpion. Scorpion was prepared for a fight, but the dragonet just hissed. "Why."_

 _"I can't explain why." Scorpion's heart hurt too much. This dragonet had just lost his parents to Rainfire, the same way Scorpion had lost his. But it was Scorpion's fault. He had just murdered two loving parents of an innocent hybrid. But this dragonet did not attack, for he was smart enough to figure out that he wouldn't win, unlike his father._

 _"Dragonet, if you ever speak of this, you will have the same fate as your parents." Rainfire slithered between Scorpion and the dragonet. He towered over the Skywing and Nightwing hybrid, making the dragonet shake in his talons._

 _"O-Okay." He slowly backed away, to take off into the air. He hissed something at Scorpion, but Scorpion didn't catch it as he rushed past. The little hybrid took off into the air with surprising strength and flew away._

 _"That dragonet... I may recruit him later." Rainfire mused. Scorpion looked at him skeptically. "Really, Scorpion, didn't you see the spirit in him? And his strength. That dragonet is very bold."_

Scorpion sat up. _I know him..._ Scorpion concentrated hard, trying to recreate the image of the little hybrid in his mind. _Did Rainfire ever recruit him?_

Suddenly Scorpion knew why Emperor hated him so much.

 _That little hybrid was Emperor!_

 **O.o**

 **XD**

 **I hoped you liked that!**

 **As mentioned before, I have horrible writier's block. I really need your ideas!**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am BAAAAAAAACK!**

Storm's POV

Storm carefully brought back her prey that she had caught. After a long night of chattering teeth, they were starving, so she had volunteered to go hunt.

She looked down at her catch. "Hey, Oceanwing, do you know what this even is?"

It was white and furry and had round little black eyes, it was cute yet dead.

"I think that's a snow fox." Oceanwing replied, still focused on some leaves in front of her.

Storm peered over Oceanwing's shoulder to see. "What's that?" She asked.

"Oh, these? They're herbs. These ones specifically add some nutrients to the water."

When Storm still looked puzzled, Oceanwing continued. "I learned a lot of stuff back at home, you know, at Sirocco Education."

"Ah." Storm nodded. Though Storm had never attended a school before, she was quite educated, being homeschooled and all.

"Guys. I found something." Emperor's voice suddenly sounded behind them, startling Storm and Oceanwing.

Oceanwing waved her talons. "Emperor, I'm busy. Go bother Cobra or something."

Emperor looked at Storm. "Storm?"

Storm looked at Oceanwing, who had looked back at her herbs. "Okay. What is it?"

"Come with me." Emperor whipped around and stalked down to his little corner that he slept in. As they walked, Storm realized that there was actually a network of caves back here, all in the darkness.

Storm was getting sort of wary. What was Emperor doing so far in here?

Suddenly Emperor stopped dead and burst out a flame. He lit a bonfire in the centre of what looked like an entirely different cave.

"Emperor. You are back." A voice hissed in the darkness.

Storm shivered. "W-who is that?"

Emperor pressed his wing to hers. "It's fine. It's just Anaconda."

"A-Anaconda? The the animus that went crazy?" Storm stuttered.

"Yeah, she's the one. The one Scorpion was talking about."

"Scorpion was such a good dragonet." Anaconda mused. "Very obedient."

"Damn right." Emperor muttered. " _So obedient."_

"I can help you. You need an Animus to cure _Iceblueia,_ correct?" Anoconda flicked her tongue in and out.

Emperor snorted. "You kinda went CRAZY performing Animus magic. You sure you can heal us without going nuts again?"

"Emperor, I can spare a little spell." Anoconda hissed.

"But you need to heal four dragons."

"I'll just enchant something." She thought for a moment. "Do you have anything I can enchant? Something sturdy and reliable?"

"Uh, I have..." Storm slipped off a silver bracelet. "This bracelet."

"Perfect." Anaconda snatched the bracelet out of Storm's talons.

Emperor stared at her suspiciously. "How do we know that you won't enchant it with your mind secretly to make us obey you or something?"

Anaconda gave a half hearted laugh, which sounded like she hadn't laughed in years.

"Emperor, I'm way past that time. I'll barely be able to cast this spell without going a bit... you know..." she circled a talon around her temple, the universal sign for _crazy._

Storm backed up a bit. "Uh, Emperor, are you sure this is safe?" She whispered.

"It'll be alright." He comforted, pressing his wing to her's. "Anaconda, begin the enchantment."

Anaconda held out the bracelet and began. "I enchant this bracelet to cure any dragon it touches from _Iceblueia._ " She shivered creepily and the bracelet started to glow a bit. She dropped the bracelet and stared at the bonfire. "Th-there you go. Another spell to ruin me."

Storm backed up even more. "E-Emperor?"

Emperor quickly grabbed the bracelet and backed up with her. "Don't make any sudden movements." He whispered.

Anaconda looked up shakily. "The final straw."

"She's snapped." Emperor looked at Storm. "Run."

"But-Emperor-"

He tossed her the bracelet. "Just go! Get the others out!"

Storm stood her ground. "I'm not leaving without you-" she was cut off as Anaconda slapped her tail on the bonfire, putting it out. It was total darkness.

"I have no more soul." Anaconda's eerie voice hissed in the darkness.

Storm heard a yelp to her left. "Emperor!" She found him in the darkness. "We've gotta go!"

"Everything I know is broken."

Emperor burst out a flame and Storm got a glimpse of a bloody Anaconda, her eyes wide and a creepy grin on her snout.

"Everyone I love is gone."

Darkness again.

"Emperor!" Storm cried out. Another yelp came, but this time from Anaconda.

"G-go away!" Anaconda screeched. "Out of my head!"

Emperor burst out another flame and they both spotted the exit. "Let's go!"

Storm and Emperor raced to the exit cave. They could here the hot breath of Anaconda writhing on the floor. "MAKE IT GO AWAY" she screamed.

Storm looked over her shoulder and stumbled. Emperor caught her on his wing, which was hot with blood. "Don't look back. Just go."

They ran back to the cave with everyone else and collapsed, out of breath.

"We need to GO. NOW." Emperor announced.

Cobra glared Emperor. "The sick ones are sleeping. And so should you!"

"They won't be sick for long." Storm held out her bracelet. "We're leaving now."

A long scream came from the cave they just left.

"What was that?!" Oceanwing gasped.

Storm shivered. "It's what we're running from."

Cobra woke up Amberblaze, and Oceanwing woke up Swift Current and Borealis.

"W-wha..." Swift yawned, then tried to fall back asleep.

"No, WAKE UP." Oceanwing shouted.

Swift jerked up, then grabbed her head in pain. "Ugh..."

"Emperor, they're not fit to go!" Storm started to panic a bit.

"We have to g-" another deafening scream came from the cave, this time much closer.

"We don't have time! We leave NOW." Emperor brushed Storm's wing and jerked his head towards the cave mouth.

Cobra supported Amber, Oceanwing supported Oceanwing and Storm supported Borealis.

"Emperor, what's happening? Who's in there?" Cobra asked, glancing back at the cave.

"I'll tell you later. For now, JUST GO AND DONT LOOK BACK."

Another screech came, and this time Anaconda came with it. She stumbled out of the cave and fell onto the cave floor, covered in sweat and blood. She seemed to have been trying to...

"She's hurting herself!" Storm gasped. Anaconda had deep gashes on her neck and snout, and as they watched, she was clawing at her head.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Her soul was indeed gone.

 **Sincere apologies to the person who sent in Anaconda (I know who sent her in but I just don't feel like remembering).**

 **I hope you're okay with her... yeh know... LOSING HER SOUL.**

 **Well, until next time!**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	11. Chapter 10

**ITS AN UPDAAAAAAAATTTTEE!**

Scorpion's POV

Scorpion walked alongside Sobek and Rime. "How are you guys holding up?" He asked.

Sobek sighed. "What are we even looking for."

"Rainfire and his weird gang!" Rime answered, kicking up some rocks. Snow was starting to fall, but they had only just left their last resting place so they had to keep moving.

"So... we just try to convince him to stop what he's doing?" Sobek asked.

"We need to MAKE him stop." Scorpion replied. "I hope you're okay with violence."

Sobek stood straighter. "I'm ready for anything."

Dune stopped suddenly. "Get down!" He hissed.

Slightly confused, the group dropped into the snow. Dune pointed ahead and there they saw an Icewing.

She was flying just over the ground, about a winglength high. She was smaller than the average Icewing, but something about her seemed... off.

Scorpion studied her. He realized that she didn't have the multiple horns that most Icewings did, and that instead she had just two, like any other tribe.

She was coming towards us.

"She sees us!" Rapture said.

Dune nodded. "We can't hide." The group got up.

"Hello, travelers! What are you doing so close to the Icewings?" The Icewing asked.

A bit unsure, Scorpion stepped forward. "We are just passing through on the way to... meet an old friend."

"A friend? What might their name be?"

"Uhh that's classified information."

"Oh. I see." The Icewing looked a bit frustrated. "What are your names?"

Scorpion shuffled back. "This is Rime, Sobek, Rapture, Dune and I am Scorpion."

"Oooo a Seawing and a Mudwing?" She peered at Rapture and Sobek. "I haven't seen those tribes before. Anyway, my name is Frosty of the Icewings! And Nightwings. I'm part Nightwing too."

"Wooaah! An Icewing-Nightwing hybrid?" Rime exclaimed. "What?"

"I know, I know. Our tribes are TOTAL enemies. But love is love, amiright?" She giggled.

Scorpion stepped back again. "Uh, yeah. Anyways, we best be on our way."

Frosty gasped. "But we've only just met!"

Rime stepped up. "Listen Frothy-"

" _Rime."_ Dune warned.

"What?! She's ANNOYINNNNG." Rime complained. "We need to GET GOING and STOP RAINFIRE!"

Everyone went silent.

"Rainfire?" Frosty said.

"Nice going, you just told her our motives." Sobek muttered and elbowed Rime.

"Oh, RAINFIRE." Frosty giggled. "You're looking for Rainfire. Uh, who's Rainfire?"

Scorpion raised an eye bridge. She was seeming like a bit more of a suspicious character than what she seemed before.

"Anyways, how 'bout a rest? You all must be SO TIRED." Frosty exclaimed. "I mean, you're practically in the Ice Kingdom, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, I am DEAD TIRED." Rime said, adding an extra large yawn for effect.

Sobek nodded. "Me too. I forget the last time I traveled this far. Actually, I don't think I've really traveled that much anyway."

"I think we should rest, Scorpion." Dune said. "We're all tired."

Scorpion looked at Frosty hesitantly. "Well-"

"Then it's settled!" Frosty grinned. "Come with me, dragons!"

The group followed her through the snow. They trekked west, then arrived at an igloo.

It was about the size of a normal village house in Possibility. Scorpion sighed. _I really miss Possibility. Now hear we are, moons away, half of us up in the Ice Kingdom while the other half are sick in some cave._

Frosty hopped inside, gesturing for the group to follow. Scorpion went in last, giving one last look south to where Possibility lay.

"Make yourselves at home!" Frosty exclaimed. As Scorpion walked in he saw virtually noting but snow. To him all that was there was an empty cave with random lumps of snow in the ground.

"Aw, nice camp igloo!" Rime hopped onto one of the lumps, which seemed to act perfectly as a seat. Scorpion soon realized all the lumps were actually something; he saw seats, two nests, and one table.

"Here's some meat for you all." Frosty took out pieces of meat from some sort of ice box that was in the corner and served it. Each dragon took a piece and gladly ate it, for they were all starving.

"You all better get some rest." Frosty said, glancing around. "It seems you came a long way from home."

Scorpion raised an eye bridge in suspicion, but sleep overcame him. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep along with the others.

 **So yeah! I finally updated my shit! I've got more on the way, buds.**

 **Probably.**

 **So no, this story isn't dead! WOOHOO!**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow I think this is the fastest I've ever updated XD**

Dune's POV

Dune was the first to wake. He slowly blinked sleep away from his tired eyes and sat up. Then he realized; _This isn't where we were before._

He was in a cave, this one extremely small. Beside him we're his companions, all tied by their right back leg with chains to the ground. Scorpion and Dune both had a heavy metal ball attached to their tails so they couldn't use their venom, and Rime had a clamp over his mouth to prevent use of frost breath.

Dune scanned the cave and spotted Frosty asleep by the entrance. _What a traitor!_ The truth was, Dune had as much suspicion about her as Scorpion had. From the start there seemed like there was something off about her, and Dune just couldn't figure out what.

He saw three other dragons too; one Nightwing with white wings, probably a Nightwing/Icewing hybrid, maybe Frosty's brother, an orange female Mudwing most likely a Skywing/Mudwing hybrid, and female Seawing with both light up stripes and colourful scales, probably a Seawing/Rainwing hybrid.

Dune peered outside to hopefully see some sort of landmark, but all he saw were three trees. The closest dragon to him was Scorpion, and Dune could hardy reach him. Dune stuck his forearm out and tapped Scorpion. When Scorpion didn't stir, he slapped him. Scorpion STILL didn't wake. Dune rolled his eyes and accepted that he couldn't do anything until the others woke up. He fell back asleep.

-[line break]-

In his dream, Dune was sitting in the snow, freezing cold. He gazed around through the blank empty white nothingness, momentarily at peace (if peace could be brought to a SandWing far from the warmth of the sun) and suddenly Emperor appeared in front of him.

"Dune! Oh my moons am I glad I got you." Emperor exclaimed.

"What happened?" Dune asked.

"What DIDNT happen!" Emperor rolled his eyes and told Dune everything that happened. He told Dune about Anaconda and how he found her in the cave, and what happened after that. He described how she went crazy, and that now they were all healed and were heading up North to join Dune and them.

Dune nodded along, a little bewildered at the whole Anaconda part.

"Emperor, listen here." Dune began. "We met this Icewing-Nightwing hybrid named Frosty. She gave us a place to stay and then kidnapped us and now we're in this little cave and we're all locked up. We need you're guy's help."

Emperor's eyes widened. "Say what?"

"WE NEED HELP."

"We're coming. I'll wake everyone up."

"We went straight North and now we're in some random small cave. Outside I could make out three trees, that's it."

With that, Emperor disappeared and Dune woke up.

* * *

Borealis's POV

Borealis woke up at Emperor's sudden bark of awakening.

"The others are in trouble!" He hissed. "Everyone wake up!"

Everyone groaned and woke up slowly.

"We need to head North." Emperor instructed. "Straight North, to find like three trees or something and a small cave."

"Emperor, what are you talking about?" Cobra hissed, blinking away sleep.

"I just dreamvisited Dune. They've been captured by some sort of Nightwing-Icewing hybrid. WE NEED TO HELP THEM."

Everyone immediately got up and rushed out of the makeshift igloo they had made last night. Borealis shot through the air with the others and before they knew it, they were gliding over the snow in hot pursuit of their friends.

They flew for a while before Emperor suddenly came to a stop, making Storm and Borealis fly into him by accident.

"There's three trees..." he mused. "And a little cave just to the right of it. Guys, I think we've found them."

 **So that's fun**

 **Please review it makes me really happy (okay that sounded desperate sorry)**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


End file.
